Forgotten Warrior
by Calyna
Summary: Set in Mirai Trunk's time, Trunks finds one of Goku's photoalbmuns, and finds a forgotten warrior...
1. Default Chapter Title

Forgotten Warrior Prologue: Memories stirred Bulma watched Trunks fly off, slightly worried. He seemed so depressed since he came back from the past. 

Trunks found himself flying toward the ruins of the Son house. He landed in the woods nearby and started to walk the rest of the way. He stopped short when he saw a large book mostly buried under moss, dirt and debris. He picked it up and brushed it off and hound that it was one of Goku's photo albums. He sat down on a stump, grinning at some of the pictures, and gazing sadly at others. When he reached near the end of the book, he found a large picture on one page. It was a picture of his father, Vegeta, firing a large and powerful ki blast, which had been met by a second, which he assumed was Goku's. Goku was the only one strong enough to do that with Vegeta, until Trunks realized that it was Goku who had taken the picture. He quickly looked at the person in the picture. It was a girl, obviously powerful, and young. He couldn't see more, because her face was turned a little bit away from Goku. He turned the page and found a picture of the girl. She was pretty, and looked about his age. Trunks kept going back to look at her eyes. They were large, bright blue, but something in them made him shudder. The Blue was hidden by a shadow, and there was also something that reminded him of a fire. Trunks frowned a little. "She doesn't look like someone you'd want angry at you" He looked again."And she looks almost Saiyan, if it wasn't for the blue eyes and blonde hair". Trunks closed the book and flew home with it. 

Bulma looked up from her work when Trunks knocked on her lab door. "Mom, can we talk? I want to ask you something". Bulma nodded and pulled out an other chair which Trunks sat down in and put the album on the table. "That's one of Goku's albums! I thought they were all destroyed." Trunks shook his head and flipped to the back of the book. "Mom, who is that?" he asked, pointing to the picture of the girl. Bulma leaned forward. "Why, I didn't know Goku had pictures of her! I'm surprised she let him get them." "Mom! Who is she? Was she a warrior? Why are she and dad fighting?" Bulma laughed. "Easy on the questions. Her name is, or was, Calyna. I'd forgotten that she was still around. She left before the androids came. I don't know if she's still alive. I'm assuming so. And yes, she is a warrior. A very powerful one. When she first came here, she could control only close to half of her power, and even that was a lot. It's a long story, so get comfortable". Bulma ordered a robot to bring coffea, then settled back. "She arrived just after you left to go back to your time..." 

Guys, this is my first Fanfic. I'll have the first chapter out soon. please tell me if this stinks, and stuff I can do to improve the story. Or if the story is ok, and shows any promise, PLEASE TELL ME 


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Warrior Chapter 1: The tale begins 

*note. this happened before Trunks was born, so of course Bulma and Vegeta aren't really a couple yet* 

Goku dodged the ki blast just in time and watched as it sailed past him. "You almost had me that time Vegeta. Better luck next time." "Baka! I don't need a next time. I am the prince of saiyans. I'll make you pay. Die Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled as he fired a second blast at Goku. Goku put his hands together as Vegeta's attack raced toward him. "Kamehameha!" Goku put his hands forward, and the blue ki blast met Vegeta's in the middle, shoving it back. Both Vegeta and Goku put more energy into their attacks at the same time, creating a large explosion. When the dust settled, Goku was grinning, only slightly mussed up, while Vegeta's armor was pretty beaten up and he had some cuts. "Let's stop Vegeta. We've been sparring all morning, and I'm starving. "You're always hungry Kakarott! I've never heard of you any other way. And we havn't been sparring that long". Goku adoped a very whiny voice. "Yes he have been fighting that long. And this time I'm REALLY hungry". He grinned triumphantly when Vegeta instantly covered his ears, as he knew he would. "Fine Kakarott. Just stop that whining." "Ok. see you late Vegeta" Goku said, flying toward his home. Vegeta flew off in the opposite direction, heading for Capsule Corp, muttering angerly about what an idiot Kakarott was, and that someday he WOULD kill him. 

Calyna looked down at the screen in front of her. She thought to herself, I'm almost there. Good. I've heard many things about these two warriors. Tehy are strong enough to train me. She looked at the screen one last time. I'll be landing at night. Just how I wanted. I'll just wait there for them. They will come, just like any warriors should. If they don't, they are less of warriors then I thought. 

As Vegeta fell asleep that night, he thought about that the day after next was the day that the weak humans celebrated "Independence". Hey winced, dreading the effect that the human's fireworks would have on his ears. Later that night... 

Calyna's pod crashed down on Earth, creating a large crater. The door opened and Calyna stepped out, looking about her. "Well, it's a little earlier at night then I wished, but no matter. I'll just get some sleep while waiting for them." She climbed into a tree and settled down to wait. 

everyone, plese tell me what you think of this. If there's something wrong, tell me how to fix it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Warrior's Purpose Vegeta was jolted awake by a large explosion near Capsule Corp. Being still half asleep, he dismissed it as a firecracker. That morning, as Vegeta was headed to look for something to eat, since no one else was up, he remembered the explosion and realized that it couldn't have been a firecracker. He debated on weither or not to get Kakarott. Just as he decided not to, Goku showed up. Vegeta thought to himself, "great. I can't even investigate something with out that idiot coming along! Vegeta humphed and flew off to were the explosion had come from, with Goku following. In a short time, they spotted the crater and flew down cautiously. Neither of them could sense anything, but the stayed on guard while inspecting the pod. "I've been waiting for you to show up." Goku and Vegeta spun around at the sound, their ki rising. The voice was low, not quiet, contained, and with a hint of menace, or simply guarded. They could not tell which at the time. Goku and Vegeta took up fighting stances as a girl steped out of the woods. "Relax. I'm not here to fight you. I'm Calyna." They both relaxed a little, not much and studyed her. She looked no older then 16, and was of medium height, taller than Vegeta but not quite as tall as Goku, and compactly built. she was wearing simple clothes, except for two things. She wore a cape made of a Royal blue, that shimmered when she moved, which on the back and a silver design, and she had a sword strapped around her waist.(if anyone thinks I took this from Trunks, I didn't). Her face was square, her jaw set with determination and confidence, even while being studied. Her eyebrows swooped up a little bit onto her forehead over large, bright blue eyes that seemed to be quiet and still, while at the same time being stormy and roving. As Goku studied her, he thought to himself,"she gives the impression of a storm. Always threatening on the horizon, that can come in quickly, causing devestation quickly, easily, and without warning". She had medium lenght blonde hair, pulled back away from her face. A few strands had excaped, and would not stay back. "I came to train with you, because you're the only ones who can". Goku nodded and then looked at Vegeta, who nodded grumpily. "Follow us then." Goku and Vegeta flew off toward Capsule Corp, with Calyna right behind. Goku glanced back. When Vegeta had nodded, something flashed in Calyna's eyes. It was gone now, but he wondered what it was. "There's more to her then appears. In strengh and in other ways." 

Please tell me what you think of this! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: First Impressions 

As they were flying to Capsule Corp., Goku and Vegeta were telepathically arguing over where Calyna was going to stay. "Vegeta, your place is much bigger then mine! And ChiChi already doesn't like the fact that I'm a fighter, much less Gohan. I don't even want to THINK about the tantrum she'd throw if Calyna stayed with us." "It's not MY place! I just live there. And if I brougt Calyna to stay with no warning, Bulma might have a fit." Grinning slyly, Goku replied, "since when did you care about how Bulma fells about things you do?" Vegeta shot him a glare, that if looks could kill, Goku would've been dead in a second. "Her loud ranting gets on my nerves!" Vegeta pointedly ignored anything else Goku said in reply. He had gotten him with that question and they both knew it. And Vegeta would never admit he cared at all about Bulma. That Calyna interruped his thoughts. "If there's any problem about where I'm going to stay, I can just sleep outside. I'm used to it. Many times before I didn't have a choice." Vegeta shook his head. "Bulma would never stand for that, and I don't care to go through one of her rantings. You'll be staying with the family I stay with." 

When they arrive at Capsule Corp., Bulma ran out, yelling at Vegeta. "Vegeta! How many times do I have to tell you not to raid the fridge before breakfast! There's hardly anything left! And would you stop going to Kami-knows-where so early in the morning?!." Just as Vegeta opened his mouth to retaliate, Bulma stoped short, noticing Calyna, who was standing behind and to the side of Vegeta. "Who's this Vegeta? A friend? no, she can't be a friend. You don't have any friends." She glared at Vegeta, ignoring Goku. "How could you bring someone here now? My hair must be a mess, and I'm not wearing any make-up." Bulma dashed forward and tugged Calyna toward the house, talking almost non-stop. "Men can be such pills, can't they. What's you name? Are you here to train with Goku and Vegeta? Are you staying? Of course you are. I insist. Hmm, I think you can stay in the west room. It's the sunniest. You like sun don't you? of course you do. Everyone does, except for a certain weirdo," said Bulma, shotting a glance at Vegeta, who had taken the darkest room. "It'll be so nice to have another girl around. We can go shopping together." Calyna looked bewildered, reluctantly following. "Shopping?." "Oh yes. We have a couple excellent malls here." Bulma and Calyna walked to the other side of the house, out of hearing range of Goku and Vegeta. As they had rounded the house, Calyna got a pained look on her face that was quickly hidden. 

Vegeta remarked to Goku, "maybe Calyna staying here won't be so bad, if it keeps Bulma off my back." Goku burst out laughing. "Anything that benefits you isn't TOO bad, eh Vegeta?" Vegeta hmphed and headed inside to see if there was any food left. What he had eaten earlier hardly counted. 

Goku was about to take off for his home, when Bulma came back with Calyna, who's face had the expression of wanting to get away as fast as possible. "Goku, could Calyna go to your house to eat? Vegeta ate almost everything earlier." Goku nodded, saying, "and he just went in to see if he could find anything else to eat." Bulma dashed off, yelling, "Vegeta! Stay away from the fridge you pig!" Calyna buried her face in her hands and groaned. "I'm supposed to live in the same house as HER? I hope she's not always like that." Goku shook his head. "Just don't make her mad." 

As they flew toward Goku's house, he turned and asked her a question. "What happened before tht made you come here to train with us, and tell us we're the only ones who can?" Calyna looked at Goku, her face drawn and set. "I'll tell you what I can later, when we've reached your house." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Reasons Told 

As they neared his house, Goku warned Calyna, "ChiChi might be mad at me fdor leaving so early, and she can throw a worse tantrum than Bulma." Calyna's eyes glisented with horrow. Goku noted this with curiousity, because he had noticed that she never really had expression o n her face, but it was her eyes that emotions showed. 'maybe I should stay back then until she's done throwing a tantrum." So when they got there, Calyna stayed a little behind while Goku went in. When Goku went in, ChiChi was at the stove, making breakfast. She whirled around, mad at Goku like he thought she would be. "Goku, where did you run off to so early this morning? Were you off sparring with what's-his-name, Vegeta? You know I hate that!And ever since Gohan started hanging out with your friends, he hasn't been studying. My baby is becoming a delinquent. And he doesn'tlisten to me. It's all your fault Goku! I demand you tell him to study!" Goku put a hand on the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Sure, of course I will ChiChi. Um, Bulma has a friend of hers staying with them, and Vegeta ate all of their food this morning, so Bulma sent her home with me, wanting to know if she could with with us." ChiChi nodded and smiled then turned back to the stove, completly calm. "Well, bring her in Goku. I want to met her." Goku opened the door and nodded to Calyna, who was hovering a little ways from the door. As she landed and walked in, she remarked,"that was quick." "She didn't throw as big of a tantrum as I thought." When Calyna walked in, ChiChi turned and smiled. "So you're Bulma's friend. What's your name?" asked ChiChi, turning back to the stove. One of Calyna's eyebrows arched up at the words 'Bulma's friend', and was about to tell ChiChi she most certaintly wasn't, when she caught a pleading look from Goku and quickly caught on. She grinned. "Yes, I am. My parents went on an extented trip, so I came to stay with Bulma." 

Goku watched in amazment at what he was seeing. Calyna had been distant, cool, and guarded the entire time, showing no expression on her face. Now, once she had caught on to his story about being Bulma's friend, she had changed in an instant. She had turned on some charm, and was smiling, laughing and chatting happily with ChiChi as if she had always been that way. The only thing that hadn't changed was the stormy expression in her eyes. But even for that, she had nearly fooled Goku with her charm. She had certaintly charmed ChiChi. "Gohan! Breakfast!" yelled ChiChi, setting the the food on the table, which, of course, was a very large amount. ChiChi's loose hair went flying in all directions as three blurs raced past her to the table, attacking the food. Goku ate in his usual fast and messy way, Gohan not as fast as his dad, but had table manners, And Calyna was as clean as Gohan, but matched Goku bite for bite. ChiChi quickly made more, making sure that she and Gohan had enough, since Goku and Calyna had eaten most of the first batch. When they were done, Calyna helped ChiChi finish the dishs, then went outside to join Goku. when she sat down next to him, her face became as impassive as before. 'Ok, you told me you'd answer my questions when we got home" Goku reminded Calyna. Calyna nodded. "I really can't tell you much, but I'll tell you what I can. Recently,s I was in a batlle with one of my worst enemies. He had an army he commanded, and so did I, but both armies were fighting a bit aways from us. I don't remember much, but I know we fought for a while, and we were both tired. He told me he had killed Keyrinos and Galrian, hoping to make me lose my power and composure. It backfired. My power completly overwhelmed me. I've never used all my power. I lose control at about half, and even when I lost control that time, I didn't reach my full power. I don't remember anything after that, except destroying him and being exhausted. Once I healed, I traveled around, looking for someone who could help me control more of my power. No one could, but one told me to go to Goku and Vegeta, and if they couldn't help me, no one could. You two have earned quite a reputation. especially you. Goku nodded once. "What race are you?" Calyna turned and looked straight at him. "I don't know. I know nothing of myself except my name. I remember only what happened after the battle of stremlich, and that was about 6 years ago." Goku was surprise. "You were fighting when you were 10 or younger? I thought only Saiyans did things like that." Calyna shook her head. "I seem to age very slowly. I've hardly changed appearence in 4 years." Goku chuckled. You sound almost Saiyan, except for your hair and eyes." "No, not Saiyan." Calyna gazed off into space, her eyes cloudy. "The race I am starts with Ter. I'm sure of it, but I don't how I'm so sure of it." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Training Begins. Calyna's head snapped back from Vegeta's punch that connected with her jaw and then flew backward when Vegeta elbowed her in the stomach. She rightened herself before she ran into a nearby boulder, and bounced off of it then landed, fighting to regain her breath. Inwardly she swore at herself to getting distracted while sparring. She stood up, wiping the blood off her jaw, and glaring at Vegeta. 

Vegeta had watched with a smirk after he had sent Calyna flying toward the boulder. He watched her stand up and glare at him. Though you couldn't tell, he was impressed at her strength and stubborness. Vegeta turned his head, sensing a distant ki. He narrowed his eyes, distracted away from Calyna for a minute. "It's just Kakarott's brat," he thought to himself. He turned back to where Calyna was standing and stiffened when he didn't see her, and he couldn't sense her. He was about to power up when a hand smashed onto his spine. He arched his back, stiffling a yell. He was jerked back, and his spine took another blow when he was slamed hard onto a knee, and was picked up and thrown to the ground. He wanted to yell in pain, but instead gritted his teeth. "That girl will pay for this!" 

Calyna had seen Vegeta get distracted by the other ki. She had felt it to, but she had ignored it, focusing on Vegeta. Her eyes shone coldly, and she smirked with anticipation. She moved quickly and got behind Vegeta just before he turned back to where she had been. She punched him in the back, and when he arched his back, she brought a knee up and pushed him down onto it. She then picked him up and threw him on the ground. She backed off, ready for when Vegeta got back up. Or she thought. 

Vegeta shot up and raced at her, for her attack had made him angry, and he used more power then before. Calyna fended him off for a while, both of them exchanging punchs and ki blasts. Calyna's eyes glowed with the excitment and rush of battle when her power reached the point it had when she had lost control of it. She froze momentarily, afriad to go higher, even though she had been training hard. Vegeta took advantage and hit her with a ki blast, which sent her plummeting to the ground. He flew down and landed next to her. She had pushed herself up on an elbow, and was straining to sit up. "Vegeta! Calyna! Dinner!" Vegeta immediatly flew off to the distant Capsule Corp. Calyna soon managed to stand up, and flew slowly after the quickly disappearing Vegeta. She got back in time to rescue a large portion of food from Vegeta. When she finished eating, she immediatly went to her room and collasped on the bed and fell asleep in a second flat. 

The next morning, Calyna woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She sat up and stretched, wincing when her muscles protested at the movement. Bulma opened the door and came in, seeing that she was awake. "Good Morning! You might want to hurry and get to the kitchen before Vegeta eats everything. You two must have sparred hard yesterday, Vegeta seems like he's moving a little gingerly. But he'll never admit to it. Oh, I forgot to tell you yesterday. You and I are going shopping today. Your clothes are getting worn." Calyna jumped out of bed, but instantly regreted it. She started pushing Bulma out of her room "Shopping? Today?" She made a face. She had been there long enough to figure out what shopping was and wasn't really looking forward to it. True, her clothes were getting pretty ragged, but still. She shut the door and changed as quickly as she dared and went to the kitchen, being careful not to act like she was sore. No way was she going to let Vegeta know she was sore. 

Later that morning Bulma had succeded in getting Calyna to go shopping without dreading it and being the quiet and guarded way she had been. In the week Calyna had been there, when she wasn't training, she had started to trust them a little and was relaxing. They went to the first store, and Bulma took a revealing tank top and a pair of short shorts off a rack and held them up together. "These are cute! what do you think Calyna? You should try them on." Calyna made a face. "Absolutely NO WAY am I trying those on. They don't even look good together and I don't like wearing revealing or really short things." Bulma shrugged and put them back, going through the other racks. Calyna watched her and sighed softly. This was going to be a LONG day. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Queens of April Fool's 

* * * Bulma looked at her watch and sorted through more clothes while waiting for Calyna to come out. They had been shopping most of the day, and had managed to find clothes that suited both of them. Bulma turned when she heard the doord open behind her Calyna steped out, wearing a pair of black pants, with a red tank top with an over shirt that was black with red designs on it. "Well, what do you think?" Bulma narrowed her eyes, critquing how it looked. "Turn around." Calyna complied, turning around slowly. "It fits you perfectly. We'll get it. And here, try these on with those pants," said Bulma, handing Calyna a dark blue shirt and a black valour to go over it. Calyna sighed and took the shirts. "Bulma, we've been here all day. We've hardly had anything to eat, and I'm starving. Can't we take a break to at least eat, perferably go home?" "After you try those on, then we're done I think." Calyna went back to change while Bulma waited. Calyna soon came out and stood in front of Bulma for a moment then turned around automatically as soon as Bulma opened her mouth."We'll get those too. Go change again and we'll go home." Calyna dashed into the changing room and quickly came out in a pair of Khaki cargos, with a pale yellow shirt, one of the new outfits they had bought earlier. 

By the time they had paid for the clothes, and had walked out, the sky was getting dark. Bulma, realizing that it was March 31st, reamrked while they were walking to the car, "tommorrow is April fool's. That's just about the only holiday that Vegeta likes." Calyna glanced over, puzzled. "April Fool's? What's so speical about it?" "Well, what you do on April Fool's is to try and play a trick or joke on another person and fool them in some way. A practical joke or something. Vegeta loves tricking people and making fun of them in some way or another. What's bad is he's really good at it, and really good at avoiding being tricked." Calyna's eyes danced with mischief. "He's not going to avoid it this year. I've got a great plan, but you're gonna have to help. I never thought I'd use this trick for something like this." Bulma grinned evily. "This will be fun. I've been trying to get Vegeta at something but never been able to. What's this idea of yours?" As they drove home, Calyna told Bulma about her plan. Once she had finished telling her, Bulma laughed and agreed that no way was Vegeta gonna see that one coming. "We'll get him tomorrow. It's time for the sower to reap what he planted." "Okay, so it's agreed that we'll get up before he does to get ready?" "Agreed!" 

The next morning, Vegeta woke up at his usual time and went to the kitchen to eat. When he got there, he was surprised to find Bulma already awake and making breakfast. He noted that she must of dyed her hair. It was a blond. "Good morning Vegeta. This time you're not going to eat almost everything so there's almost nothing left for the rest of us." Vegeta stoped short when Bulma turned to greet him. Atleast, he thought it had been Bulma cooking. It had spoken to him like Bulma did, and it was wearing Bulma's clothes, but it was Calyna's height, Calyna's voice, and looked like Calyna! He was clearly puzzled. 

Bulma had to turned away so Vegeta didn't see her laughing. His facial expression was halarious. She grinned and thought to herself, "Calyna was right when she said this would confuse him." She turned back around, continuing the act. "You might want to hurry and eat so you can train with Bulma. She's already eaten and is in the gravity room. She said to hurry up." Vegeta hurried up and ate, still clearly puzzled then dashed to the gravity room. When he got there, he expected Calyna to open the door. He had told himself that his mind was playing a trick on him and it had been Bulma in the kitchen, not Calyna. sure enough, the door opened,just as he thought, but it was Bulma who stood there. "Geez Vegeta! what took you so long!I've been training in here for atleast half-an-hour. Let's get on with it." Vegeta just shook his head in wonderment then sent a flurry of punches at Bulma/Calyna. She blocked them, sneering. "Is that all you can do today Vegeta? Please." Vegeta roared angerly and attacked her again, still confused but mad enough that he didn't care WHO he was attacking. 

Calyna fought Vegeta, knowing full well that he was confused, and that she was Bulma in all aspects except for personality. She had used this trick before. While they were fighting, she expanded the trick and told herself to talk to Goku and some of the others after the morning sparring match. She then concentrated again on sparring. She didn't want to end up as sore as the other day. 

Afterwards, Calyna quickly flew to the Son's house and knocked on the door. ChiChi opened and greeted her. "Hello Bulma! It's nice to see you. How did you get here? I don't see a car." Calyna held back a laugh. "It's not Bulma ChiChi. I'm Calyna. Bulma and I are playing an April Fool's joke on Vegeta. We've succeded in confusing him, with me looking like Bulma, but acting like myself, and Bulma looking like me, etc. Anyway, I was wondering if Goku, Gohan and Krillin could help confuse Vegeta even more." At this point, Goku walked in and heard the very last of what was being said. "what's up Bulma? Why do you want me, Gohan and Krillin to confuse Vegeta?" Calyna sighed. I'm not Bulma. I'm Calyna. I'm just looking like her for a day. You see, I have a trick where I can change appearences, height etc. on people. I can't switch personalities though. But I'd like to switch Gohan's and Krillin's appearences, because that would really confuse Vegeta, and have Bulma invite you four over for dinner. You Goku, will be my alibi. We'll say that you and I were sparring all afternoon. That way he'll think that it would be impossible for me to have done it." ChiChi, Goku and Gohan agreed with the plan. Goku and Calyna went outside to spar, Gohan went to study, and ChiChi called Krillin and told him the plan. 

Later that afternoon, after Krillin had gotten to the Son's house, and after Calyna had switched Krillin and Gohan's appearences, ChiChi,Gohan and Krillin all went to Capsule Corp., agreeing to tell Vegeta that Goku and Bulma would be there shortly, because they were sparring. 

That evening, Gohan,Krillin and the disgised Bulma drove Vegeta nuts. Once Goku and the digised Calyna got there, they added to the noise and drove Vegeta up the walls. Vegeta finally dashed to an empty room and shut the door, raging mad. He stood in the middle of the room, his eyes closed, trying to relax when He heard laughter surrounding him. His eyes snapped open and he glared at Bulma, Calyna, Goku, ChiChi, Gohan and Krillin who were laughing at him. He dove at Krillin, planing to punch him, but his hand went right through him. Vegeta yelled angerly and tryed punching the others, but the same thing happened. he spun around in circles as more images of Calyna and everyone appeared, all laughing histerically at him. He stood still and caught the sound of real laughter outside the door. He screamed in rage and knocked down the door and chased after everyone, who had started running toward the living room. Once they got there, he demanded, "Who's idea was this!! I demand to know! no one makes a fool of Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans!" He looked suspciously at Calyna, who's eyes where sparkling unusually bright. She steped forward, and for the first time grinned. "Appearently people do make fun of you, because I just did!" At those words, she took of through the open door, Vegeta after her, yelling, "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS DISGRACE!!AND AFTER I'M DONE WITH TORTURING YOU, I'LL TAKE CARE OF EVERYONE ELSE TOO!!YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" As they disppeared from sight, the others collasped on the floor, completly helpless from laughter. After several minutes, Bulma sat up and wiped the tears off her face. "Well, We finally got revenge on Vegeta for his pranks, and this is something he'll never live down." The others agreed, then they all got up and went to the kitchen to eat the dinner that had been getting cold. 


	8. Chapter 8

Forgotten Warrior Chapter 7: Leave Taking 

After the fun they had had on April Fool's, making fun of Vegeta, Bulma thought that Calyna would be looser and might actually act happy. No such luck. Calyna instead became even more stiff and cool then when she had first arrived. She rarely smiled, or even spoke. Bulma had tried getting her to laugh and have fun, but to no avail. Every morning Calyna would get up, eat then head to Goku's to train. She'd come back in the early afternoon, usually some-what beat up, change, eat, then go spar with Vegeta, and they wouldn't get back til dark. Then Calyna would usually eat, shower, then go to sleep, and repeat the routine everyday. If, for some strange reason if She couldn't train with Goku or Vegeta, she'd use the Gravity Room and train there. There was one difference in the way she was acting, from then when she had first arrived. Bulma, Vegeta and Goku had all noticed it. Her eyes were darker, more angry and stormy then before, and occasitionally they could see a flash of worry and trouble in them. None of them could figure out what was up, and they never got Calyna to say anything. 

One morning, Calyna had done the same as she been for the last few mornings, eating then going to Goku's to train. But while she and Goku were training, Goku noticed she was distracted and wasn't concentrating on what they were doing. Finally, Goku got a little annoyed. "Calyna! Pay attention!!". "Uh? oh, sorry Goku. Well, it's time for me to go back to Bulma's house anyway." Goku watched Calyna leave, perplexed. He put a hand behind his head and shrugged, dismising it. 

When Calyna reached the house, Bulm greeted her. "Hello Calyna. you're just in time for lunch." Calyna shook her head and brushed past Bulma, saying, "I'm not hungry today. Were's Vegeta?" Bulma looked quizicaly at Calyna. "He's somewhere in the forest, training by himself." "Ok, thanks." Calyna walked out of the house then flew off, looking for Vegeta. Bulma watched her leave through the open door. "Calyna not hungry? Somethings up. She's acting really weird." 

When Calyna found Vegeta, He got mad at her for interuping his training, but they started sparring in anyway. In the middle ofr fighting, Calyna suddently stoped and backed off, looking around. After a moment, she looked back at Vegeta. "I have to go now. I can't stay any longer here on earth to train." Vegeta looked indignant. "What? Why do you have to leave? We were in the middle of sparring, and you can finally make in interesting." Calyna glared at him, her eyes threatening, which Vegeta ignored. "I have obligations. If I stay any longer, all of the army I led would be in great danger, and they come first." "Huh, somepeople must have been fools to have a young girl like you lead an army." At this, Calyna clenched her jaw, doing her best to not get mad. "I am older than I look, and they weren't fools. I'm the strongest of all the fighters in the army." "Then everyone else is incredibally weak." Vegeta knew this wasn't true, because Calyna really was quite powerful, but he was riled and wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, or the effect his words were having. Calyna stood still, as if frozen in place. Her eyes stared at Vegeta, pure rage gleamed in her eyes, promising murder. She clenched her fists tight and she scremed wordlessly, her power soaring high above anything Vegeta had ever felt her do. He knew then he had made a big mistake. He swore inwardly, powering up. 

Goku was outside, helping ChiChi with her garden. He suddenly stood up, looking toward Bulma's house. ChiChi lloked at him. "Goku, what's wrong?" Goku didn't answre her, but took off for Capsule Corp. He skidded into the house, looking frantically for Bulma. Bulma rushed down the stairs. "Goku, what's wrong?" "Where's Vegeta and Calyna?!?! Quick!" "Out in the forest somewhere. Training I think. Why?' Bulma didn't get an answer Goku was gone. He flew franticially toward the forest. He had felt Calyna's power go throught the roof, and had felt Vegeta go up too, but her's was higher. "Vegeta, why did you have to make her mad?" Goku knew exactly what had happened. Vegeta had made Calyna mad, and her power was out of control! 

Vegeta winced as he slamed into a large rock that he had been thrown into. He had already used up almost all of his power earlier into one attack, and it hadn't even fazed Calyna. She was walking mencencingly toward him. He tried to stand up to defend himself, but found he couldn't. He was roughly picked up by they collor of his shirt, til his was staring straight into her face. She pushed him against a tree with one hand and with the other, drew her sword. She brought it up and swung it hard, straight for Vegeta. Vegeta closed his eyes and thought, "I never thought I'd be killed like this." "CALYNA!" Kakarott? Vegeta opened his eyes. Calyna's sword was an inch from his face, unmoving. 

Goku had finally found Calyna and Vegeta, and to his horror, she was ready to kill him with her sword. He had screamed as loud as he could, hoping to stop her. Calyna slowly turned and stared at Goku. He could see that she was completly out of control. Her eyes were raging, the storm that at always threatened had come in in full force. Her eyes were wild, angry, and they seemed to bore straight into Goku. "Calyna, stop this. Don't kill him. put away your sword!" Calyna stared at him then turned back to Vegeta, her sword still an inch from his face. the sword wavered, then droped. She stepped back, shaking. "What am I doing? What have I done?" She flew off, and disppeared quickly. Goku ran and helped Vegeta stand up and supported him. A loud rumbling filled the air and the pod Calyna had arrived in shot off into space. he picked Vegeta up and flew back to Capsule Corp. "We need to get you healed Vegeta." But Vegeta didn't hear him. he was unconcious. 

Two men looked up from were they were talking over some maps and about what their next move would be. They looked at each other and nodded. "She's coming back." 


End file.
